The Experimental Pathology Shared Resource System brings together, under a single administrative structure, a variety of services requiring the technology and expertise of anatomic pathology. The overall objectives of the system are to provide quality-controlled, stable and cost-effective services for the microscopic analysis of human and animal tissues. It is divided into two functional units: 1) Tissue Acquisition and Banking Services (TABS) and 2) Histopathology. TABS coordinates sample acquisition, storage and retrieval services for relevant human tissues and is composed of five affiliated tissue banks (Breast, Prostate, Neuro-oncology, Thoracic, Melanoma). A central administrative core supplies infrastructure and IT support to link individual banks. The Histopathology Unit consists of three sub-cores, each with unique functions defined by the needs of local investigators. The Sterling Forest Research Histopathology Core (RHC) offers large-volume, high-throughput services for the animal carcihogenesis studies conducted by researchers on that campus, whereas the Manhattan RHC focuses on training and customized services for the disparate needs of the numerous Manhattan-based labs. The Immunohistochemistry sub-Core (IHC), located next to the Clinical Pathology labs in Bellevue Hospital, provides basic tissue processing of human specimens as weir as immunohistochemical services for both human and animal studies. Administrative integration allows the seamless exchange of samples and expertise between functional components, without sacrificing the unique benefits afforded by each sub-core. It also facilitates the directed match-making of investigators from different departments, thus promoting the collaborative synergies necessary for novel translational studies. Together, Experimental Pathology subcores support the research of almost 100 investigators.